Tethered
by Fire Girl125
Summary: Finn and Rachel celebrate an anniversary of sorts by being emotionally and physically tethered to one another. Rated M for sexual content and language.


_**Disclaimer:**__I do not own Glee but I wish I did. So, this is my first ever attempt at writing a 'lemon' scene and this idea had been going through my mind for a while. So, let me know if it's good or bad (if it's bad, I can take it. Sex scenes aren't my strong suit.). Enjoy!_

* * *

"Finn!" Finn opened the door to the apartment he shared with Rachel, closing the door behind him and letting out a tired sigh. It was a late Friday evening and Finn had spent his entire day at school trying to cram for his final exams. It wasn't that he didn't love school, he surprisingly thought it was an amazing experience, the only problem was he was always away from Rachel, his beautiful, beautiful wife. Sure, he and Rachel were 20 years old and they got married young, but the feelings were always going to be there, no matter what. Finn knew he and Rachel were going to make it through the long run, so he never listened when anyone had a bad thing to say about their marriage. He took one look at Rachel who was coming from the kitchen, seeing she was giving her husband a loving look. "There you are." Rachel walked over to press a kiss to Finn's cheek. "Come on, I made dinner." Finn's eyes widened with joy as Rachel and Finn entered the kitchen, seeing Rachel had made steak and potatoes for him.

"Aw Rach, you didn't have to." Finn smiled, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I mean really, you didn't have to."

"But I wanted to…" Rachel giggled, sitting at the table with Finn. Finn gazed over at his wife, noticing she was playing with the wedding band that was on her ring finger, giving Finn a cunning look.

"Well, I really appreciate it." Finn smiled, going to sit down at the table—until he saw the calendar there. Circled in red underneath the date were the words 'sex-aversary', causing Finn to chuckle towards her. "So _that's_ what this dinner's about."

"Congratulations, you remembered." Rachel got into Finn's lap, tracing her finger on his cheek. "It's the anniversary of the first time we made love."

"If it's the anniversary of the first time we made love, then why did you label it 'sex-aversary'." Finn wondered, still keeping the amused smile on his face.

"Because love-aversary reminded me too much of anniversary and that's not what we were celebrating." Rachel explained.

"You know why I like this day?" Finn smirked. "Because this is the one day of the year we have sex all night long, no matter how kinky it is. Anywhere we want, any time we want, anyway we want." Rachel nodded her head, crossing her arms with a smile.

"And since it falls on a Friday, we can stay up all night, staring now if you'd like." Rachel nibbled at Finn's ear, noticing he was just as turned on. He kissed her slowly, nodding his head with a smile.

"How about you go and prepare and I'll meet you there in five minutes?" Finn questioned. "There's still a few things I want to do before we get started." Rachel nodded her head, getting up from his lap as she made her way to the room. She stopped suddenly, turning around to give Finn a sultry look.

"Oh, Finn? We don't need condoms tonight." Finn's mouth widened slightly with Rachel staying in character. "I'm on birth control, so there will be _nothing_ coming between us all night long…" Rachel turned around and entered the bedroom, closing the door behind her, as Finn feelt the bulge in his pants getting tighter. He walked into the bathroom, and stared at himself in the mirror, giving himself a silent fist pump before making his way to his bed. Finn had to admit, he was surprised with what he saw when he entered the room; Rachel wearing a two-piece lingerie set as she lay down on the bed in a provocative manner.

"Whoa…" Finn closed the door behind him, Rachel motioning for him to come closer.

"Do you like the view?" Rachel innocently asked, but her eyes spoke a different tone, a tone that said she wanted Finn to come to bed so she could make him hers. Finn tried to say something, but fell silent, no words describing how beautiful his wife looked. "Well?" Finn saw Rachel slowly heading towards the edge of the bed, motioning for him with her finger. "Aren't you going to come and help me take this off?" Finn quickly did as Rachel asked, making his way over to her and toying with the fabric that was there. Finn saw the bow Rachel had loosely tied and pulled on it, watching the top fall off and Rachel's small, perky breasts quiver slightly as they appeared in full view. Finn leaned down to kiss Rachel, his hands beginning to roam around her body, wanting to feel the contact of their skin together. He then noticed the bottom half of the lingerie piece had a bow loosely tied, with Rachel giving him leeway to yank at it. Finn tugged at the bow and off came the bottom half, with Rachel standing fully naked in front of her husband. Finn controlled his breathing, as he continued kissing her, putting her on the bed and hovering over her. Rachel's face contorted into distaste, making Finn wonder if there was something wrong with what he was doing.

"What? What is it?" Finn wondered, observing Rachel's expression. She pointed to his clothes, her face still filled with uneasiness.

"You have too many clothes on." Rachel simply said, leaning up and pressing a kiss to him. "I think it's time we take those off, don't you think?" Finn suddenly only had sex on his mind, taking off his plaid shirt and t-shirt while Rachel worked on his pants. Rachel undid the belt, pushing his jeans to the floor leaving Finn with only his boxers. Rachel and Finn saw the bulge that was covered by the one article of clothing, Rachel feeling proud that she was still able to turn on Finn just from wearing something sexy. She held onto the waistband of his boxers before pulling them down and Finn kicking them to the side, Finn standing fully naked in front of her. Rachel gazed at her husband's member in a dazed fashion, wanting to ask a question that was on her mind. "Did you happen to get bigger?"

"What?" Finn got into bed with Rachel, giving her a kiss. "You think I got bigger?" Finn looked down at his shaft, trying to figure out what Rachel meant. Finn traced his fingers along her collarbone and her breasts, shrugging his shoulders with simplicity. "I guess I'm just really turned on right now…only you can do that, Rachel." Rachel kissed Finn as the couple made out on the bed, becoming aroused by the moment. Rachel flipped them over as she straddled her husband, watching Finn pump himself a few times, as they got ready for the first round of their blissful night. Rachel teased Finn's tip for a few moments before dropping down on his length, both of them letting out a gasp from being connected for the first time tonight. Rachel situated herself on Finn's member before rising and falling on it, causing Finn to lean back on the bed in bliss while Rachel worked her mystic.

If Rachel could admit it, it had taken her a little while to get used to the lovely bliss of married life. She never expected how anything could work out so fantastically for her, how she could have her career, her husband and her life in order all at the tender age of 20. She loved having Finn's support, his unconditional love and his heart. If there was one thing Rachel loved about married life, was the fact she was able to be physically entwined to Finn and feel a sense that he belonged with her, and everything about them fit perfectly. It felt like she was _made_ for Finn; their hands and their bodies just fitting the mold. Rachel loved being in that perfect mold, and she couldn't picture anything better than a night of being one with Finn, gripping his hands and making love to him, staring down at his face masked with pleasure and tenderness. She enjoyed being in control, feeling powerful, she enjoyed doing little things to make Finn moan with pleasure or gasp with intensity. She never thought making love could be her favorite activity, just from the way Finn made Rachel feel.

"_Oh god_." Rachel's breathing hitched as she continued to ride Finn, feeling the fire in the pit of her stomach and feeling her husband's slow yet soothing upward thrusts. She let go of his hands to grip the sheets, changing her movements from front and back to up and down, trying to feel all of him. Finn would occasionally brush his hands against her stomach, or move his hands to where her legs were to send tingles through her body, loving the feeling of Rachel moving furiously against him. Rachel pulled Finn up slightly so he was in a sitting position, her bouncing up and down on his length, pressing heated and passionate kisses on his lips.

"_Rach…" _Finn breathed out as Rachel gripped onto his shoulders, changing her legs in a slight position. She moved them from her side to snake around Finn's, wrapping her arms around him, now rolling on him. Finn stared into Rachel's eyes, seeing the pleasure of being in control, the love for him evident. He looked down to where their bodies were joined, feeling extremely turned on by the way Rachel's hips were moving, and him feeling like he wanted to get in on the action. "_Rachel…"_ Finn panted with Rachel still in her own bliss. Finn maneuvered his hips and was able to slip out of Rachel, noticing the pleasure on her face was gone. She wanted to know why Finn had pulled out, but figured it out when Finn placed her in a new position; he lifted his thigh up and maneuvered Rachel to face away from him. She straddled him before sinking down again, gripping onto his leg as she moved front and back.

"_Oh my gosh!_" Rachel felt the sensation of Finn's leg hitting her clit every time she moved. _"Oh, oh…_" Rachel said repeatedly, now moving furiously against him. Finn noticed the space between Rachel's legs and his length, thinking it was just enough for him to put his hands in between. He moved his hands and started touching her center, hearing her breathing hard and now thrashing on him. _"Finn, Finn, Finn!_" Rachel screamed, gripping onto his leg as she felt herself climaxing. Finn felt Rachel's walls tighten around him and he too was about to come. He thrust up into Rachel, breathing hard as Rachel picked up the pace, her hands moving down to between his legs as she touched him, sending him over the edge. They both let out gutted moans as they peaked, with Rachel finishing off by rolling her hips slightly. She came to a halt, still gripping onto Finn's leg and letting out a deep breath. Finn was still breathing hard, and he snaked his arm around her waist, pulling himself up and putting his chin on her shoulder. They were still connected as neither Rachel nor Finn were ready to let go.

"You are amazing…" Finn whispered, nuzzling a kiss into Rachel's hair. Rachel turned her head to kiss Finn, with her eyes gazing at the clock. It was only the middle of the night, and Rachel still wanted her husband. She shifted slightly on him before slowly pulling off him, seeing his shaft had gone limp. Rachel knew just what was going to turn him on again. She took his length into her hands, petting it slowly as she felt it's velvety touch. She bent down, placing a small kiss on the tip before taking him into her mouth, seeing Finn's eyes close in pleasure. "_Rach…oh god…_" Finn panted as Rachel bobbed her mouth up and down his length, making sure she swiped her tongue for a more erotic effect. He lay down on the bed, trying his hardest not to come just yet. He wanted to bury himself inside Rachel, but he didn't know how long he was going to last at this point. "_Rach."_ Finn moved his hand down to place it on top of Rachel's, seeing she was gazing at him, her mouth still on his length. "_Rach…_I want you now_." _Rachel slowly removed her mouth from Finn's length, seeing it was now erect, ready for round two. Rachel became aroused by staring at Finn, making her way over to him as he gave her a kiss. He laid Rachel on her back, getting in between her legs as she smiled at him. "I love you." Finn softly muttered.

"I love you too…" Rachel breathed out as Finn slowly entered her. Rachel adjusted herself by wrapping her legs around his hips as he started thrusting in slow strokes. She moaned slightly at the contact, swiveling her hips to match Finn's thrusts, moving her arms up to his back and clawing them from contact. Finn used one of his hands to cup Rachel's cheeks, noticing she was gazing in his eyes. _"Ooh_." Rachel leaned her head back on the bed, feeling the pleasure come over her. She didn't want to come at that moment—they still had a night together. _"Wait._" Rachel panted, causing Finn to stop his thrusting.

"What? Am I hurting you?" Finn sounded slightly panicked, but Rachel shook her head with a smile.

"Pull out, I want to try something." Rachel slightly begged. Finn did as she obliged, as he slowly pulled out, his length still erected from his arousal. She got up from the bed in an enticing matter, moving over to Finn's desk in order to sit on it. She leaned her back against the wall, her legs wide open, waiting for Finn to take her. Finn got up from the bed, heading towards the desk as Rachel started playing with herself, feeling Finn was taking a little too long. She stuck two fingers inside her, bucking her hips to her movements, her eyes closed, her moans and pants evident. Finn slowly reached for Rachel's hand, taking her fingers out and lining himself up to enter her again. Finn filled her up with Rachel gasping from the contact, her pulling herself closer to him as he rolled his hips from the position they were in. All that was heard was naked skin in contact, their moans, their pants, their groans, the desk squeaking from Rachel and Finn's movements. Rachel continued swiveling her hips as Finn continued thrusting, pressing kisses on her breasts and stiff nipples. She grabbed the side of the desk, matching Finn's thrusts, but as nice as it was they were able to touch another, they found trouble coming. Finn snaked his arms around Rachel's waist, keeping her on him as he lifted her off the table. Finn led her back to the bed, with him laying down and Rachel on top of him. _"Finn_." Rachel breathed out as Finn pulled her forward to kiss her.

"Ride me, Rachel._" _Finn nodded his head, thrusting his hips up to let her know it was fine. "I love seeing you on top." Finn's begged, his eyes full of wanting and love.

"Up and down or forward and back?" Rachel asked wanting to do what pleased her husband.

"Surprise me…" Finn groaned, leaning back on the bed. Rachel smirked as she slowly rolled her hips, seeing Finn in heaven. His eyes opened, watching his wife bounce on his length, her boobs jiggling, her body glistening of sweat, her fingers clawing on his skin. He loved her so much, and he loved the way she made him feel. Finn leaned up and started kissing her chest, leaving love marks everywhere, letting everyone know Rachel belonged to him and him alone. He took one of her nipples into his mouth and sucked on them, earning a loud moan from Rachel.

"_Oh, Finn…oh…" _Rachel felt like coming again, her movements getting quicker. Finn knew Rachel was close, and he nodded his head slowly.

"Come for me, baby." Finn assured her. "Come for me." Finn reached down to Rachel's clit, rubbing it furiously as she moved her head back in ecstasy.

"_OH! Yes! Yes! Right there! OH!_" Rachel screamed with Finn panting along with her. Her body convulsed and her movements quickened, feeling the wetness gush out of her from underneath as she had come. When Rachel went limp, Finn flipped them over and pounded into her, with Rachel screaming again from delight.

"_Rach!_" Finn yelled, still bucking his hips into her.

"Come for me." Rachel repeated his words to her, her eyes still closed as they thrashed on the bed. "Come on, Finn. Come." Finn's face made the familiar "O" expression as his thrusts quickened, his seeds spilling inside of Rachel. Finn thrust a few more times before collapsing onto her, needing a few moments to catch their breath, their bodies still intertwined. Finn kissed Rachel on her lips, noticing the love marks he made on her throughout their romps. "I love you, Finn…" Rachel said as they parted their lips from one another.

"I love you too." Finn kissed her forehead as he slowly pulled out of her and got on his side. "That was so amazing…and you are so sexy."

"You really think so?" Rachel wondered as Finn reached for his blanket and covered the both of them.

"I know so." Finn pulled Rachel closer as Rachel giggled, still playing with his chest.

"What time is it?" Rachel asked, with Finn staring at the clock.

"2 a.m." Finn said as if it was nothing. "Why?"

"Is it a bad thing I still want you?" Rachel chuckled, kissing Finn's neck. She hovered over him and straddled his lap with the blankets still on them. "You're so addicting and our sex is incredible."

"What happened to sleep?" Finn joked slightly. "I mean, I can go all night but eventually we need to sleep."

"I thought you were the one that dreamed about having a sex marathon?" Rachel smirked, taking the blankets off again as Finn shrugged his shoulders. "Come on Finn, I have a feeling we can take this all the way to the morning."

"All right but we need a change of scenery." Finn got up from the bed, picking Rachel up bridal style and leading her out to the living room—where they noticed the small balcony. Rachel raised her eyebrows as Finn noticed the smirk on her face. "There? Really?"

"It's two in the morning so no one will see us." Rachel bit her lower up, pulling at Finn's length slightly. That was enough for it to become erect, and Finn suddenly didn't care if anyone saw. Finn led Rachel out to the balcony, closing the door behind them as Rachel leaned over the railing. She backed herself up a bit as Finn, smirked, lining himself up to him and entering her. He pounded into her and leaned forward, grabbing her breasts and playing with them gently as she moaned and writhed against his hips. She never had felt so alive, the feeling of Finn filling her up and them being outside on a balcony was romantic. "_Ah…oh…oh yeah._" Rachel pushed back on Finn's hips, holding onto the railing of the balcony. Finn tried to look around to see if there was something that would make this romp more special—that was when he saw the porch swing.

"Rach_..._" Finn groaned, motioning for Rachel to look at him. "The swing." Rachel nodded her head with Finn pulling out and motioning towards the porch swing. Finn sat down on the swing and placed Rachel over him, with her settling down on him. "Wait, don't move." Finn gruffly said. Instead, Finn used his feet and moved the porch as Rachel moaned from the feelings the porch swing gave them. The porch swing moved Finn inside of Rachel in ways they couldn't imagine, his length would hit walls Rachel didn't even know existed…the only problem was she and Finn were relying on the porch to do all their work. "_Oh god…_" Finn moaned, with Rachel resting her arms on her husband's shoulder. Rachel threw her head back feeling nothing but pleasure and bliss. Finn kissed her neck while moving the porch swing as he made sure he left another love mark on her neck. Rachel had to admit, although she loved the way the porch swing connected her and Finn together, she wanted more; she wanted to feel her release and feel sexy in front of Finn…and she couldn't do that here. "Are you close?" Finn whispered, noticing Rachel was shaking her head. Rachel tried to move on Finn, but the swing jiggled, causing Finn to reach and grab her hips. "We're going to fall off if you move." Finn apologetically said. Rachel whimpered slightly, as Finn continued to rock the porch swing in a slow rhythm. Finn realized what had Rachel impatient, as he was nowhere near coming as well.

"Finn, we need to do this somewhere else." Rachel huskily said, clawing her husband's chest slightly. "This isn't helping." Finn had to agree. _So much for my idea, _Finn thought to himself. Finn was running out of options.

"Where?" Finn continued to rock the porch swing, seeing Rachel was frantically looking around the balcony for a place to finish what they started. Finn looked up at the chains of the porch swing, realizing it might have been strong enough for Finn and Rachel to finish this round. "Move." Finn closed his eyes. Rachel moved her head to the side, wondering what Finn meant. "Move Rachel…" Finn used one of his hands to get Rachel to move.

"But the swing." Rachel looked up and observed the chains.

"They're strong enough." Finn breathed in slightly, sounding sure. "It's okay to move, but swivel your hips. Bouncing will just cause us to both fall off." Rachel nodded her head as she started rolling her hips frontward onto Finn's length. Finn closed his eyes while Rachel panted and kept the pace going. The swing moving and Finn hitting Rachel in all the right places made her almost come off the edge.

"_Finn_." Rachel continued rolling her hips, her breaths turning ragged and the pleasure overtaking her body. Finn wasn't near the edge as Rachel was, but he did admit seeing Rachel in her state really turned him on. She felt her walls clamp over him and that was when he knew she had come. Rachel rolled her hips a few more moments before slowing down and eventually stopping as they both tried to get some air. "Did you come?" Rachel questioned as Finn sadly shook his head. "Well then…" Rachel got off Finn's shaft and bent down, giving him a sultry look. "I guess we have to take care of that." Rachel snaked her mouth around Finn's shaft and bobbed her head slowly, seeing Finn was now gasping from the pleasure.

"_Rachel, Rach…_" Finn bucked his hips while gripping the seat to the porch swing, but Rachel held her husband's hips so she could work her magic. Her pace quickened and so did Finn's breathing, with him thrusting upward to match Rachel. _"I'm gonna…I'm_…" Finn moaned, before his release gushed into Rachel's mouth. Rachel swallowed Finn's release, breathing in and out with a smile. That was fun, but there was still more sex to be had. This was their night—and they were going to make this night their own. Rachel gazed at the clock on the outside wall, seeing it was three in the morning, and that was when Rachel knew she wanted more of him. She pulled him back into the house, closing the balcony door and turning to him with a smirk.

"Is there anything else you'd like to do?" Rachel saw Finn snake his arms around Rachel's petite waist and led her towards the kitchen.

"Yeah…I'm hungry." Finn headed into the fridge and came out with chocolate syrup, noticing Rachel's hand quickly went to the southern hemisphere as she rubbed herself slowly. "Hey." Finn raised an eyebrow, giving a chuckle. "Move your hands from there…" Finn walked over and slowly took her hands, raising an eyebrow with a smirk. "That's _my_ job…" Rachel gulped with anticipation as Finn led her over to the couch, lying her down while he opened the bottle of syrup. "Are you ready?" Finn huskily asked, seeing Rachel's eyes full of lust. Finn dribbled some chocolate syrup on Rachel's naked body, a line going from her neck, in between her breasts and down to her core. Finn hovered over her, taking her hands in his to prevent herself from masturbating while he pleasured her, with him wanting to be the one to make her come undone. Finn licked some chocolate syrup from Rachel's neck, hearing her moan from the contact of his tongue on her skin. He worked his way down to between her breasts, making sure to suck both her nipples with earnest. Rachel bucked her hips underneath's Finn as it sounded as if she was almost ready to cry in ecstasy.

"_Finn…" _Rachel cried out, but Finn smirked, loving the way Rachel was unraveling before him. Finn continued to follow the chocolate trail along Rachel's body, finally reaching the apex of her thighs. Rachel noticed Finn slightly smirking, as he let go of one of her hands. Finn moved his hand to her center, causing her to lean her head back onto the couch and control her breaths. He rubbed it, circled it, flicked it and touched it, making it just enough to send Rachel over the edge. Finn moved his finger from her center and entered it inside Rachel, moving it in and out, as he hovered over her and sucked on her nipple. A slight smirk tugged on Finn's lips as Rachel's hips matched Finn's fingered movements. Rachel gave into her pleasure as her moans echoed throughout the house, Finn feeling his shaft harden from Rachel's arousal. Rachel released her liquid pleasure as her breathing slowed down and her muscles relaxed, with her seeing Finn was hard again. "Finn, I want you now…" Rachel whimpered, tugging at his shaft slightly. Finn nodded his head, quickly getting in between her legs and pounded himself into her. Finn and Rachel's movements were fast and vigorous, Rachel's breasts bouncing furiously underneath Finn and Finn's hips bucking uncontrollably. Finn and Rachel writhed and grunted on the couch, until Finn felt himself climaxing.

"_Rachel!_" Finn yelled, still pumping into her, Rachel gripping onto Finn's back and her chin relaxing on his shoulders. She bucked her hips upwards as Finn came, and soon she found her own release, shouting Finn's name throughout the house. Finn collapsed on Rachel as he moved his hips slowly, riding out his orgasm, his hips ceasing movement after a few moments. Finn and Rachel giggled slightly as Finn brushed her hair out of her face, thinking she was _stunning_. Rachel stared at the clock, seeing it was now four in the morning. Fatigue was beginning to set in on Finn and Rachel, but they wanted to finish their sex-athon on a great note, the night so far had been magical. Finn pulled out of Rachel, getting up from the sofa, but Rachel grabbed his hand, seeing he was looking back at her. She simply used her free hand to grab the chocolate syrup, giving him a smirk as Finn's breath hitched.

"Now it's your turn…" Rachel smirked. Rachel sat Finn down on the couch, taking the chocolate syrup and only placed it on his shaft. She stared at Finn, going down on her knees and put her mouth over his length, taking in every taste in her mouth. Finn gasped slightly as Rachel nodded her head up and down on his length, seeing his eyes were closing and his toes were curling. Finn felt himself becoming aroused and he stopped Rachel before she finished him off.

"Get on me…" Finn huskily spoke, patting his lap. Rachel obliged, getting on Finn's lap and sinking onto him. Finn moved Rachel up and down as her hips slapped ferociously against his core, her eyes closing and her groans becoming louder. Finn bucked his hip upwards, lifting himself slightly up from the couch with his arm and the armrest, Rachel gripping onto Finn's shoulder, taking in the emotions of Finn filling her up with every thrust. She slowed down her movements, her eyes opening to see Finn grunting and moaning before she smiled softly and picked up the pace. "_Oh yeah…_" Finn moaned, his hands snaking around Rachel's ass, helping her move up and down on him. It took Finn and Rachel a few more minutes to reach their pleasure as Rachel tried to catch her breath. Finn thrust upward for a few more moments before spilling his pleasure inside Rachel, the both of them exhaustedly sitting naked on the couch. Rachel and Finn's bodies were sweating from all the sex, but they didn't care. They loved each other and that was all that mattered. Rachel stayed connected to Finn, running a hand through his hair while pressing a kiss on his neck.

"It's almost morning…" Rachel said, putting a hand on Finn's chest. Finn nodded his head, pressing a kiss on Rachel's neck with her moving her head back in pleasure. "Mmm…"

"I don't know about you…" Finn shrugged his shoulders, still giving Rachel kisses. "But I think we should plan our grand finale. No sex-athon is complete unless there's a grand finale." Rachel stared at Finn, nodding her head slowly and getting an idea.

"Okay but I think you should be on top." Rachel cheekily said.

"But you are so sexy on top…" Finn chuckled, running his hand on Rachel's back. "You turn me on so much when you're riding me. I mean your boobs jiggle, you always give me a sexy look and I like watching you move." Rachel looked down where she and Finn were connected, a smile appearing on her face. Finn caught Rachel looking down there and he grabbed her hands, pressing kisses on each of them. "I insist…"

"But I was on top almost all night." Rachel giggled.

"So?" Finn smirked, holding Rachel close to him. "You deserve another round after you were so awesome tonight."

"You were awesome too…" Rachel muttered. "The chocolate syrup thing turned me _on_. It was mind-blowing, it was sexy…"

"I thought of that on a whim." Finn admitted. "I knew you would like it and boy was I right." Finn leaned over and kissed Rachel passionately as Rachel clawed into Finn's chest. Finn panted slightly as he parted, looking down to where they were connected. "I need to pull out so I can get hard." Rachel nodded her head, getting up from Finn's length, seeing it was once again lifeless. Rachel tugged at his shaft, thrusting it up and down just enough so Finn was erect. Finn's member poked up, Rachel marveling at it, but before she could prepare to get back on him, Finn got up from the couch and led her to the kitchen. "It's the only room we haven't done it yet asides the bathroom." Rachel giggled, with Finn leading Rachel over to the counter, sitting on it and leaning against the wall. "Come on babe, let's end this with some fireworks." Rachel licked her lips, mounting Finn who was on the counter and sunk back down on him. Finn moved Rachel as she gasped, moaning and shifting her hips on him, the pace being very slow at first. Rachel grunted and took shallow breaths, trying to keep herself from coming too early as her hips rolled on him. Rachel whined and moaned, her eyes closing as she slammed her hips down on Finn's shaft again, causing him to breathe hard.

"_Finn..."_ Rachel groaned, slowing her movements down. "Finn, you need to be on top…please…I want you…" Finn held Rachel as he led her off the counter, trying to stay attached. Rachel wrapped her arms around Finn's waist and continued rolling her hips as Finn tried to find somewhere to finish the deed. Finally, he saw the dining room table, and he led her on there, thrusting into her as soon as he laid her down on the cherry wood furniture. Rachel dug her nails into Finn's rear, her eyes rolling back while Finn continued to push in and out. Finn knew he wasn't going to last long and judging from the noises Rachel was making, neither was she. "_Finn…_" Rachel moaned, and Finn knew what she meant.

"_Me too_." Finn agreed, still pounding into her. Finally, Finn and Rachel let out a moan as they both climaxed, the two of them riding out their umpteenth orgasm of the night. Finn went down and touched Rachel's core, causing Rachel to scream in pleasure in the kitchen as she thrust up, getting another release. Finn collapsed on the table next to Rachel while she moved her hips slightly, stalling her movements after she had come down from her high. "Damn…" Finn saw the clock say six in the morning, meaning he and Rachel spent the whole night having sex. Finn let out a sigh, pressing a kiss to Rachel's cheek. "Best sex-athon ever…"

"Yep." Rachel put a hand on the multiple love marks and scratches she left on Finn. "I love you, Finn…" Finn leaned over and pressed a kiss to Rachel's lips.

"I love you too…" Finn got off the table and helped Rachel as well, the both of them heading to their bedroom. "We need to do this more often."

"You know…" Rachel smirked, staring over at the shower. "We still have to bathe…want to have one more go at it in the bathroom?"

Finn picked Rachel up bridal style, giving her a soft kiss on her lips as he led her to the bathroom. "I don't know how I can say no to being tethered with you."


End file.
